1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that records an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As an ink-jet printer that records an image on a recording medium such as a paper by ejecting ink droplets on the recording medium, one having a conveyor mechanism is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-131353). The conveyor mechanism includes two rollers and an endless conveyor belt stretched between the rollers, and drives the conveyor belt via the rollers so that a recording medium placed on the conveyor belt is conveyed.